Sonic Zero Series 1 Arc 1
by Harry J.B
Summary: A mysterious new set of enemies known as the Dark Conspiracy have made themselves present and attempt to eliminate Sonic. However, Shadow and a few others attempt to get revenge on the group. SonicXAmy ShadowXKarin TailsXCream KnucklesXRouge HarryX?
1. Info

**ARC 1 BEGINS**

**STARRING**

**GOOD**

**Sonic The Hedgehog**

**Miles "Tails" Prower**

**Knuckles The Echidna**

**Shadow The Hedgehog**

**Amy Rose**

**Rouge The Bat**

**Harry The Hedgehog**

**Karin Taylor**

**Zero**

**Angel The Cat**

**BAD**

**Kaiaxe**

**The Master**

**Zeon**

**Zaiku**

**Ominix**

**Mephiles The Dark**

**Kizuran**

**Jin Soules**

**Shiru The Third**

**If you wish to join then on your review post a profile and you will make your first appearance in another episode or two.**

**---------------------------------------------------------**

**Theme**

**Elliot Minor - Parallel Worlds**

**Lyrics**

**My mind's playing up again**

**and someone's there. The**

**room is getting colder now.**

**The light swings again and**

**I'm scared cos someone's**

**there. Stop messing with**

**my mind because I'm...**

**Trapped in your world where**

**you're burning in my eyes.**

**You're like a shadow that**

**never hides...**

**I'm stuck in parallel worlds**

**or something supernatural.**

**It won't let me go. It's**

**paranormal and no one**

**believes. I feel so alone**

**again.**

**Go, go. It won't let me. Go,**

**go. It won't let me.**

**I'm stuck against a wall I**

**can't make a move. My heart**

**beat stops. I'm scared of**

**this time cos I can't make**

**a line. Say once again it**

**just proves to be difficult.**

**I'm feeling nervous but it's**

**nothing that i cannot do.**

**I'm stuck in a dimension**

**where it's hard to breath and**

**it's still true. I'm losing**

**my mind I'm falling someone**

**tell me what can i do!**

**Trapped in your world where**

**you're burning in my eyes.**

**You're like a shadow that**

**never hides...**

**I'm stuck in parallel worlds**

**or something supernatural.**

**It won't let me go. It's**

**paranormal and no one**

**believes. I feel so alone**

**again.**

**I'm stuck in parallel worlds**

**or something supernatural.**

**It won't let me go. It's**

**paranormal and no one**

**believes. I feel so alone**

**again.**

**I'm stuck in parallel worlds**

**or something supernatural.**

**It won't let me go. It's**

**paranormal and no one**

**believes. I feel so alone**

**again.**

**---------------------------------------**

**Mow it begins...**


	2. Episode 1

**A TV-show like thing with ''series'', ''arcs'' & ''episodes''.**

It is based several months after Sonic 2006 when a strange fox named Zaiku appears to challange Sonic. Sonic is defeated when Zaiku uses the wind to throw Sonic into a pile of debris. How can Sonic defeat an enemy who can use wind one of Sonic's master elements? How does Shadow fit into this? and who is this Zaiku?  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
ARC 1: Zaiku, the wind warrior!  
EPISODE 1: ''I am Zaiku of the wind!''  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A beautiful grassy field with flowers everywhere everythin seems to be slow and peaceful then a blue light zooms by this light was made by none other than the blue legend, Sonic The Hedgehog. Sonic had changed lightly over the past 2 months since the whole 'Solaris Project' thing his quills were much longer his eyes had a more serious tone to them and yet he was still the child-ish everyone hasgrown to love.

In a dark metallic fortress a dark figure watches Sonic from a spycam. ''This pest doesn't look like much of a threat but still just to be sure. ZEON!!!'' A robot comes up to the figure. ''Yes, master?'' The figure smiles evily. ''Tell Zaiku I have a job from him.'' The figure cackles.

In Tails' workshop the gang are looking at Tails who is standing next to somthing with a rag hiding it. ''So, bro why'd ya call us here?'' Sonic asks puzzled. Tails smiles he grabs the rag. ''Ladies and gentleman, I present to you...'' Tails pulls the rag off. ''...the Tornado ZX!'' A blue plane with orange stripes it is well-maintainanced and very sleek it's old-fashioned on the outside but the inside is more high-tech than a navy battleship. ''wow...!'' Was all Sonic could say he was awestruck. The others had a simillar look but didn't say anything.

Zeon is holding a communication device it shows a hologram of a fox-shaped figure. ''Yes? oh, hello Zeon the master has another plan, yes?'' The figure asks in a cold blooded voice. ''Yes, he wants you to terminate this person. Zeon shows a mini-hologram projector showing Sonic. ''Right away.'' The figure responds and turns the hologram off. Zeon does the same.

Sonic and Tails are at the beach they are having so much fun until...CRASH!!! the sound was coming from a building in the distance, south. Sonic looks in the diection he and Tails look at eachother. ''Let's go.'' They say in unison then rush off. The building is an abandoned beretta facility. The two friends walk in the building is covered with guns and gun parts Sonic walks on until. ''SONIC!! Watch out!'' scrams Tails. Sonic looks ahead a red laser leading to his chest. BANG! A gun goes off fortuneatly Sonic with his super speed dodges the bullet. A figure jumps from the celing's support beam. The figure reveals itself as the fox from the hologram, Zaiku, a grey fox with 1 tail wearing a black coat that covers hisentire body. Zaiku drops the gun and runs for Sonic. They battle a fist fight for a minute or so then Zaiku kicks Sonic out of the building and into a pile of debris. Sonic gets up then tarts to punch Zaiku rapidly then roundhouse kicks him sending him to the ground. Zaiku looks hurt a bit too hurt from simple attacks like that. Sonic walks up to him but suddenly is thrown into a conveyor belt by a white light. Sonic wincing looks to see a white aura around Zaiku's hands the pain was fake. It was trap with his powers Zaiku smashed Sonic into everything as if he were a ragdoll eventually Sonic was battered and bleeding. Zaiku threw Sonic outside into the same debris from earlier. Sonic was out cold. Zaiku looked to Tails who flinched at his glare. ''You tell Sonic's friends if he has any others beside you that if they get in the master's way they will die tell him that when he wakes up to.'' Zaiku disappears to the celing then through a hole in the roof most probably that's also how he entered and was the crash from earlier.

In Tails' workshop everyone was waiting for the two to return from their walk. ''They've been gone too long, guys. I'm worried.'' Amy was concerned for her two friends. Suddenly, the door burst open to see Tails struggling to carry a destroyed Sonic. Knuckles rushed over to help everyone had a petrified look on their faces as they saw their wounded friend. ''Dear god...'' Shadow comments Amy looks like she's going to be sick Cream looks on the verge on crying and Rouge is shocked holding her hands to her mouth. ''Who did this?'' Knuckles asks the young kit. ''This grey fox around 28 wearing a black coat he destroyed Sonic without even touching him he has some sort of power he can use the wind to float and can use telekenisis like Silver.'' Tails responds to Knuckles' question. Shadow becomes angry ''Well, he won't get away with this!''.

to be continued...  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
What do ya think?


End file.
